the_land_of_edrariafandomcom-20200214-history
Viessa Errie
Viessa Errie was an elf adventurer who met her fate in the Hawksworth Spider Nest. Hawksworth Spider Nest Viessa was presumably moving to Edraria. She mentions that The Zylithian Forest is all behind me now. It is unclear why she moved away and if she was forced to. She visited Hawksworth, taking a liking to Marst. After a few days she left Hawksworth to explore Edraria, stating that she would come back to visit Marst. Taking a shortcut through Hovkar Forest, she fell into the spider's nest. She fought her way to the end of the caves and managed to secure her position. After a while she went back to cut down some of the roots to make a fire and a barrier between her and the spiders. She also made a torch with her flint and steel, and hung it up with string. She make a ladder with the roots, but due to dehydration and lack of food, she never made it out. Viessa's Diary 17 of June 740 A.V Edraria is wonderful! The mountains are a lovely change to the thick canopy of leaves back at home. Sometimes I miss the Zylithian Forest, but that's all behind me now. 25th of June 740 A.V Hawksworth is amazing, I'm really enjoying my stay. I loved the cathedral and the lighthouse, not to mention that cute elf Marst! Two elves in a beautiful city... 13th of July 740 A.V Well, it's time to go. Marst started talking to me! He's amazing... But I can't stop, I've got the rest of Edraria to see! Then I'll go visit him again. 20th of July 740 A.V Damn me, why was I so stupid? I took a short cut through the southern Hovkar Forest region and... Spiders. Spiders everywhere. I must have fallen through one of their nests, as when I was walking, the ground seemed to open up beneath me and I fell right through. I don't know how long I've been down here. It feels like weeks. The cave ended up going through passages until it hit a dead end where I am now. I just thank Mythram that I brough my sword with me... if not, I would be dead right now. I managed to sneak back to the first large cavern and cut down some of the roots that were hanging from the ceiling. I needed them to make a barrier to protect me from the spiders. Luckily, I had my flint and steel and me so I was able to light a fire to keep me warm. I also made a torch that I hung by some string from my bag I've finished all but one of my mutton chops and I have nothing else to eat! But now that I blocked the way, I can't even get any water from the pools on the cavern floor. I now fear the worst... my stomach hurts so much, I have to get out of here. I brought my spade with me as well as my sword and axe. I'm going to start digging my way out and make a ladder with the rest of the roots I cut down. I give up. I must be too far underground to dig my way out, as I've been digging for days. No matter ow much I dig, the sun never comes... I've done all I can, this is the end